


Starbucks Makes The Heart Grow Fonder. Probably...

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam is a dick but in a good way, Louis won't admit he's in love with Harry, M/M, Starbucks AU, but Harry doesn't mind, cute stuff, he knows anyway, kind of??
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wcale nie lubi tego przylepnego chłopaka z Starbucksa.<br/>Okej, może i lubi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Makes The Heart Grow Fonder. Probably...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starbucks makes the heart grow fonder. Probably...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758076) by [kittiesinthetardis (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kittiesinthetardis). 



Louisowi chciało się wymiotować. Ten chłopak był o wiele za ładny.  
-Co mogę ci podać? – O Boże, jego głos był także idealny: taki głęboki i zachrypnięty.  
-Um, wszystko z tobą w porządku, kolego?  
Te zielone oczy, oh i te loki…  
-Oh, ups, um tak – Cały czas się gapił. – Oh, tak. Czekoladową frappe i waniliową mochę.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego – Oh, kurwa, dołeczki. – i zapisał zamówienie.  
-Twoje imię?  
\- Co?  
-Potrzebuję twojego imienia, no wiesz.  
-Jesteś tego pewny?  
Chłopak uniósł do góry swoją idealną brew.  
\- Prawdopodobnie tak.  
\- Liam.  
\- Okej, Liam...  
Louis prychnął.  
\- Nie mam na imię Liam.  
Chłopak zamrugał.  
\- To dlaczego to powiedziałeś?  
\- Spotykam się z Liamem. Teraz.  
\- Um. - Zapisał to sobie. - Okej. Kawy niedługo będą gotowe.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Chciałbyś może jednak podać mi swoje imię? - Uśmiechnął się chłopak z lokami.  
Serce Louisa podskoczyło - czy serca zawsze tak robią?  
\- Ja, um, nie.  
Odwrócił się i poszedł usiąść gdzieś tyłem do zielonookiego chłopaka. Głośno i dramatycznie westchnął, kiedy Liam usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, że tu jesteś. - Ścisnął rękę Liama.  
Liam spojrzał na to z obrzydzeniem i odsunął się.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Ładny chłopak. - Kiwnął głową w tamtym kierunku. - O tam.  
\- Ten z lokami i tatuażami, który obsługuje kolejkę?  
Louis pokiwał głową jak szalony. Nawet nie zauważył tatuaży.Był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem się na pieprzoną twarz wysokiego chłopaka.  
Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, a Liam podniósł wzrok, gdy głos z irlandzkim akcentem przerwał ich rozmowę.  
\- Czekoladowa frappe i waniliowa mocha. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się i odszedł.  
To zdecydowanie nie był jego ładny chłopak. Wykrzywił się, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego.  
Liam wziął swój napój, a potem spojrzał się na kubek.  
\- Dlaczego tu jest moje imię?  
\- Prawdopodobnie ponieważ to twoje picie. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
Liam patrzył teraz na jego kubek.  
\- Więc, dlaczego na twoim jest napisane "Nie Liam"?  
Louis sprawdził i zobaczył te słowa na nim. Jak przez mgłę zastanawiał się, jak do cholery ten dzieciak wiedział, to była akurat jego kawa?  
-Zabawny koleś.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic, jak minął twój dzień?

~*~

\- Witam ponownie, Nie Liamie.  
Louis gapił się.  
\- Co mogę ci podać? - Uśmiechnął się loczek. Ugh, ponownie dołeczki zagłady.  
Louis chciał uderzyć tego chłopaka w jego głupią piękną twarz... i może jeszcze ją polizać.  
\- Będziesz tak się gapił cały dzień?  
\- Jesteś raczej niegrzeczny jak na kogoś, kto pracuje w Starbucksie. - Naprawdę nie miał zamiaru wypowiedzieć tych słów. Naprawdę.  
Loczek zmarszczył brwi, unosząc podbródek w obronie. - Co masz do Starbucksa?  
\- Wszystko.  
Zamówił to samo co ostatnio, a Dołeczek zapisał wszystko na kartce.  
\- Masz zamiar powiedzieć mi w końcu jak masz na imię?  
\- Danny Zuko.  
Odszedł zanim chłopak mógł odpowiedzieć.  
Liam zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego na twoim kubku jest napisane Danny Zuko?  
Louis palnął sobie dłonią w czoło.

~*~

Louis zmusił Liama do zamówienia napojów następnym razem i Louis znalazł "cześć", uśmiechniętą buźkę i kilka buziaków na swoim kubku.  
Próbował wszystko zdrapać.

~*~

\- Cześć, Louis.  
Dosłownie odskoczył od lady.  
\- Skąd znasz moje imię?  
\- Liam mi powiedział. - Loczek uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.  
Louis zmrużył oczy, zapisując sobie w głowie, aby uderzyć Liama.  
\- To straszne.  
\- Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis odchrząknął. - Pozwól, że się poprawię; bardzo straszne.  
\- Lubisz piłkę nożną, studiujesz angielski, masz trzynaście tatuaży i Liam jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
\- Pieprzony dupek... - Wymamrotał, zanim odszedł, poprawiając szybko swoje postanowienie w głowie.  
Kopnąć Liama w jaja.

~*~

\- Czy naprawdę musiałeś powiedzieć wszystko chłopakowi z Starbucksa?  
\- Harry.  
\- Co?  
Liam nadal nie podniósł wzroku znad swojej książki. - On ma na imię Harry. I tak naprawdę ledwo cię mu przedstawiłem.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu ile mam tatuaży! - Krzyknął Louis.  
\- No cóż, tyle ich masz.  
Louis westchnął i poszedł do łóżka, ale przedtem oczywiście uderzył Liama.

~*~

\- Powinieneś dać mi swój numer.  
\- Nie. - Powiedział zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Cholera.  
\- Czemu nie? - Harry wydął wargi i to sprawiło, że Louis poczuł cień winy. Pieprzony Harry.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym?  
Harry wyszczerzył się. - Jestem atrakcyjny i uroczy.  
I wina poszła w odchodne. - A także arogancki.  
Harry prychnął. - A ty niby nie jesteś?  
\- Niegrzecznie.

~*~

\- Czy masz świadomość, że masz idealny tyłek?  
Louis po prostu się odwrócił i wyszedł.

~*~

\- Mówi, że chce cię przelecieć. - Liam powiedział mu zwyczajnie, siedząc naprzeciwko.  
\- Świetnie. - Wymamrotał Louis, zastanawiając się czy jakaś ironia rzeczywiście wylała się z niego przez to na stół przed nim.  
\- Powinieneś, jest przystojny.  
\- Idź sobie.

~*~

Louis był tylko trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Harry był w jego mieszkaniu. No cóż, trochę może być niedomówieniem, skoro upuścił szklankę, która rozbiła się o podłogę.  
\- A to cały Louis. - Westchnął Liam.  
Był tam też inny chłopak, o ciemnych włosach i piwnych oczach. Spotkał już go kiedyś; Liam spotykał się z nim już kilka tygodni i bardzo go lubił. Oczywiście Harry i ten chłopak musieli być przyjaciółmi. Ponieważ świat nienawidził Louisa.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, kolego? - Zayn - to jego imię! - spytał z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Harry miał uśmieszek na twarzy. - Cześć Lou.  
Dlaczego sprawił, że brzmiało to jak "chodźmy się pieprzyć" i o co w ogóle chodziło z tym "Lou"? Jezu.  
\- Liam, mamy ług*? - Louis zapytał spokojnie, patrząc na dół na szkło na podłodze.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic. - Powiedział, odwracając się. - Będę w moim pokoju, prawdopodobnie umierając czy coś.  
\- Okej, pa.

~*~

Czekał na Liama, jak zwykle. Ale nie był Liamem ten, kto przyszedł i usiadł dzisiaj naprzeciwko niego, nie, zdecydowanie nie.  
\- Hej, Lou.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Naskoczył na niego Louis.  
Harry nie wyglądał jednak na urażonego. - Wyglądasz na spiętego, coś się stało?  
Nie, nic a nic, ale bardzo mi się podobasz. - Wszystko dobrze. - Skłamał.  
\- Nie wygląda na to.  
Zawsze był cholernie okropnym kłamcą.  
Nie zdążył jednak wymyślić żadnej powalającej riposty, ponieważ znajomy blondyn szedł w ich stronę niosąc w dłoniach dwa kubki.  
\- Dwie czekoladowe frappe dla Hazzy i jego chłopaka.  
Czekaj, co?  
\- Dzięki, Nialler. - Harry uśmiechnął się słodko.  
Niall odszedł nucąc pod nosem jakiś aktualny hit Justina Biebera, a Louis gapił się na napoje, jakby były diabłem. Ale nie były. Ponieważ diabeł siedział przed Louisem, szczerząc się jak pieprzony idiota.  
\- Nic nie zamawiałem. - Wyrzucił z siebie. Właśnie zostałeś nazwanym jego chłopakiem i to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? Jezu Chryste.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Wiem, ja to zamówiłem, skoro to był mój pomysł.  
\- To...? - Louis spojrzał się na Harry'ego i uświadomił sobie, że nie był on ubrany w swój głupi uniform.  
O kurwa.  
\- Tak. - Harry przytaknął obserwując swojego drinka uważnie, podczas gdy ssał słomkę i mieszając nią trochę. - Randka.  
\- Randka. - Louis zamrugał, ogłupiony.  
Harry złapał jego wzrok, ponownie się uśmiechając. - Tak, oczywiście, czym innym mogłoby to być?  
Louis uświadomił sobie, że nie potrafił powiedzieć nie.  
A może po prostu nie chciał.  
Pieprzony Starbucks.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ług sodowy - wodny roztwór wodorotlenku sodu NaOH (zasada sodowa, soda żrąca, soda kaustyczna) o silnie żrących własnościach.


End file.
